Welcome To The World: Blues
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: From conception to birth, the Blues await the arrival of their son Bryan.
1. Chapter 1

Presently nestled against her husband as they sat together on the bed while they waited to find out if the home pregnancy test was positive or not, Bubbles met his gaze.

"If I am pregnant, would you be happy if I end up giving you a son?"

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, honey. I'll be happy with either one because the woman I love would be carrying my child," he replied.

She smiled up at him before she left the bed and his warm arms in order to head into the bathroom and retrieve the pregnancy test. From his position on the bed, Boomer could easily see his wife as she just stared at the pregnancy test she held in her hands.

"Well, what does it say?" he asked.

She finally faced him, a downcast expression clearly evident on her face.

"Negative," she told him.

He got off the bed and walked towards her, only to wrap his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and began to sob.

"Oh, Boomer, what's the matter with me? I'm a horrible wife because I can't give you a child of our own," she cried.

He pulled back from her slightly so he could look at her.

"Hey now. You're not a horrible wife. Just because this pregnancy test turned out to be negative doesn't mean we can't be parents. We'll just try again, honey."

"But we've been trying to conceive for five months, Boomer, and nothing's happened so far."

He cupped her face between his palms.

"Don't worry. It'll happen for us, I promise. You were meant to be a mom."

But neither Bubbles or her husband were aware that her pregnancy had already begun.

Line break

Three days after the negative results of the home pregnancy test, Boomer was awoken by the sound of his wife retching into the toilet. He got out of bed and padded into the bathroom before he knelt beside her and gathered up her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. As Bubbles retched yet again into the toilet, he couldn't help but silently wonder if she had taken the home pregnancy test too early and it had come out negative as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles sat cross legged on the bed she and her husband shared and she gently placed her left hand on her flat stomach. She was only two weeks pregnant and she silently wondered what her child's gender would turn out to be once she gave birth in nine months. Just them, her husband entered the bedroom and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"I think we should tell our respective siblings our good news," he told her.

She turned her head towards him.

"And hopefully find out if they're also going to become parents themselves," she replied.

"When should we announce our good news to our respective older siblings?" Boomer asked.

"As soon as we can, I guess."

"Why not this afternoon?"

She glanced over at her husband.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"We haven't seen our respective siblings in at least a year, due to work and all that. Besides, it'd be nice if we also learned if we're gonna get nieces and nephews."

"Ok. It'd be nice to see my siblings again," Bubbles admitted.

"Good. Come on, honey," he replied and pulled her up from the bed.

Since her hand was presently clasped in his, she had no choice but to follow her husband out of their bedroom. Boomer led his wife down the short hallway that was between the living room and their bedroom and they both entered the living room. Once in the living room, Bubbles stopped short when she saw her two older siblings, who were each seated on the couch with their husbands seated beside them. She looked at her husband, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Surprise, honey!" he exclaimed.

Bubbles folded her arms over her chest and just stared at her husband, whose huge grin slowly faded from his features at seeing the look on her face.

"You already called our respective siblings and asked them to come over without telling me first?" she demanded.

"It was meant to be a surprise for you, honey."

Bubbles' irritated demeanor slowly dissolved and she flung herself into her husband's arms.

"You're the best, honey. Now, we can tell our siblings our good news."

"What good news?" Blossom asked, her right hand clasped in her husband's.

"Boomer and I are gonna have a baby," she said with a glance at her husband.

"But that's what I was about to say," both of Bubbles' older siblings blurted out in unison.

The three women all glanced at each other.

"Both of you are expecting a baby?" Buttercup questioned her two siblings.

"Yeah," they both replied.

Silence lingered between the three women before they all started talking at once, leaving their husbands to just look at each other. The three men decided to give their wives some time to themselves and each retreated to the kitchen area. Once in the safety of the kitchen, Brick looked at his two siblings.

"How is it even possible that we managed to get our wives pregnant around the same time? Our kids will have the same birthday now," he told both his younger siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again kneeling over the toilet bowl, Bubbles took a few minutes to recover from her most recent bout of morning sickness and she hoped it wouldn't last her entire pregnancy. She slowly got to her feet and flushed the toilet before she exited the bathroom, only to see her husband seated on the edge of the bed, his dark blue eyes meeting with her own pale blue eyes.

"Morning sickness again?"

"Yeah. My intuition's telling me this child's gonna be a boy, but what if it's wrong?"

"Because of how much morning sickness you've been experiencing lately?"

She nodded.

"All you can do is trust your intuition, honey. It might not be wrong at all," Boomer replied.

She sighed.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted.

"Of course I am. Didn't you crave jalapenos and pickles the other day?"

"Well, yeah, but those were just cravings," she added after a few seconds of silence between the couple.

"If your intuition's telling you that we're having a boy, then you should listen," Boomer told his wife.

"If I am carrying a boy, I want his name to be Bryan."

"Bryan, huh?"

"Yeah. I always thought I'd name my first born child Bryan is it was a boy."

"And for a first born girl?"

"Bianca."

"Why Bianca?"

"I don't know. It's a name that's appealed to me ever since I found out I was pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles stood facing the floor length mirror that was in the bathroom, her left hand lightly resting on her flat belly. Currently a month and a half along in her first pregnancy, she knew that she was looking forward to feeling her unborn child's first time as well as being able to feel his movements inside of her. She felt herself paling when she realized she was pregnant with a son. Once her shock had lessened somewhat, she glanced down at her flat stomach and smiled.

' _Boomer and I are gonna have a little boy after all,'_ she thought.

Just then, he joined his wife and wrapped his arms around her before placing his chin on her left shoulder.

"Know what I'm looking forward to?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Getting to feel the baby's first kick," he replied.

Bubbles turned around in order to face her husband and rested both hands on his chest.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad to our child?"

"Of course you will, honey."

He smiled.

"And I know you'll be a good mother."

The expectant couple let silence hang between them for several moments.

"You know, we haven't exactly prepared for our coming child."

"We'll be fine, honey. We have several months to get everything ready for the baby."

"Right, because you're only a month and a half along."

"Yep. Besides, maybe you and my two in laws can turn the guest bedroom into a nursery for the baby," Bubbles suggested.

"I'll ask them to help me convert the guest room into the baby's nursery soon."

"It doesn't have to be a rush job either, honey. We still have seven and a half months."

"I know."

Another period of silence fell between the blonde couple before he placed a hand on his wife's currently flat stomach and let it rest there for a moment or two. While his hand rested on her slim belly, he could sense that the child she carried would indeed be male. His gaze met hers while he moved his hand from her belly.

"What is it?" she questioned.

' _Should I tell her our first child's gonna be a boy or should I let her be surprised?'_ Boomer thought.

She looked at her husband and found herself wishing she had the power to hear his inner thoughts. Finally, he decided to tell his wife the gender of their child just as she also decided to do that.

"We're having a boy," they said at the exact same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles stood in the center of the doorframe that led into the guest bedroom, watching while her husband and two in laws worked on painting the walls of the guest room a pale blue. She knew she shouldn't be so close to the paint fumes, given her present condition, but she couldn't resist having a little bit of fun at the expense of her husband and two in laws.

"Honey, I think you missed a spot on the wall to your right," she said softly, which made Boomer glance over his shoulder at her.

"I did? Where?" he asked.

"You didn't, honey. I was just teasing you," Bubbles replied as she turned and left her spot in the center of the guest room doorway, leaving her slightly bewildered husband and two in laws to their current task of painting the guest room walls a pale blue.

Once she had departed, Brick simply shook his head and muttered, "women" before he resumed painting the section of wall that he stood in front of, as did his middle sibling.

Line break

Seated on the living room couch, Bubbles rested her left hand on top of her currently flat belly. Part of her knew she shouldn't have messed with her husband and two in laws the way she had, but she also didn't want tombs a dull as mud wife due to her present pregnancy.

Just at that moment, she was joined by her husband, who had traces of light blue paint splattered across his skin and clothing. He took a seat beside her on the couch, but she quickly got up from the couch and put some distance between her and her husband.

"Keep your distance, honey. I don't want to hurt the baby," she said.


End file.
